Idea:Cannon Weapon Type
Weapon idea: Cannon *'Gunner weapon.' *'Possible names': Morter, Bazooka, Rocket Launcher, Missile Launcher, Projectile Launcher, Shoulder Launcher, Howitzer? Cannonette? Something along those lines. So the cannon, anyone with a mid level of imagination has imagined this as a possible new type of gunner weapon similarly to others like Crossbow and Double Bowguns. So this is my concept: Lore "New class of weapon created somewhere (region that sounds like Germany or something) that is being considered by the Hunters Guild as a new gunner weapon of high firepower." -''Yes one can give lore to weapons'' General information The cannon has to be different to the other gunner weps in terms of display. Like them, it uses projectiles, they should be made of big husks (coconuts? bombonuts?), bones or shells (circular, like a round snail shell) and have the type equivalents to other weps (could be normal, cut like with spikes, explosive, elemental, status effects and blast). So how does it work? My idea is as a charging wep, but unlike the bow, the power of the shot isn't by levels but by time being charged (%/sec) . Conceptually it works with an absorption mechanism that absorbs air into an ignition chamber and then produces an explosion that propulses the projectile, the more air it absorbs the more powerful is the explosion and hence the shot, it also goes further. There's a gauge in the HUD that shows how much air is absorbed. The hunter would hold it on the left shoulder, and to load it takes the weapon down and puts the projectile inside through an aperture or through the cannon itself. The movement speed is surprisingly fast, about the speed of a hunting horn. The shots are very powerful and there's no recoil compensed with slow motion, few shots per loading and a need to time to get the highest power. Since it's a recent creation it can have "function problems" (conceptual explanation) as in if you let the weapon charged at max too much time the shot will be fired and there will be a small explosion that pushes the hunter (would call it overcharge) , the best designed weps (aka rare 7 or more) will allow more time for max charging and the explosion will be smaller. *'Note': To avoid the overcharge hunters can release air from the chamber (or just stop holding the air charge button, first is very fast, second is quite slow). Since it's a big weapon and not very useful against small monsters, the hunter can use it to hit close targets, having a medium range. Special moves Just like LBG has rapid fire and HBG has crouch fire, the cannon has constant absorption mode which allows to fire several shots with one air charge instead of charge... shot, charge... shot. However the hunter can't move during this, has to be careful to not overcharge the chamber and must reload. Each ammo projectile (the cannon ammo should have a special name) allows up to 5 shots, the number is small but each shot can deal great damage. The first shot also does 15% additional damage because it's the one at the best conditions. Skills Just like the other gunner weps depending on the cannon you can use only a certain type of projectile, there should be skills as well that allow the use of each type just like with shots and coatings. Besides that each cannon has an specific optimized projectile type (that weapon is specialized in that type of ammo), which means that type will deal more damage (10% more) and will be charged faster. With the skill Focus the absorption is faster, and with a special new skill Full Optimization every shot type will be optimized. Accesories About possible accessories or however they are called there could be a Zoom, a Chamber stabilizator (reduces overcharge explosion) and perhaps a Loading tube (this would allow to load one more projectile so you reload less or additional shots for the one you loaded, but slightly reduces the reloading and charging speed). Category:Idea